


I'm A Mess

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Gags, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, brendon is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Dallon decide to celebrate the tour being over their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Mess

        The tour was finally over. The last show was always bittersweet, saying goodbye to friends and fans, but they also got to go home and rest. To celebrate having another successful tour, the band and crew always went out. This time, they decided on a club somewhere in Irvine, California.  
Before they left the bus for the final time, Dallon beckoned Brendon over to him. “Do you remember what you asked me a few weeks ago?” Dallon inquired, a playful glint in his eyes.  
        Brendon had a slight blush appearing on his face. “Yeah, I think. Did you come up with something?”  
        “You’ll see. Let’s get going.” Dallon headed for the door of the bus, followed by Brendon. They were taking a taxi over to the club with the others. Brendon was shifting in his seat, eager to see what Dallon had in store for him.  
        When they got to the club, Dallon and Brendon went and took seats at the bar. Dallon put his hand on Brendon’s knee, slowly moving his hand up the younger man’s thigh over the next few minutes. Brendon tried not to pay too much attention to his lover’s hand, just inches from his cock. Dallon noticed the effect that just having his hand on Brendon’s thigh had so he decided to move his hand up even further so that if Dallon shifted slightly, his hand would be on Brendon’s crotch.  
       “Can we go dance?” Brendon asked, trying to distract himself from how badly he wanted Dallon.  
Dallon withdrew his hand and stood up. He began to walk to the dance floor and Brendon followed behind him. While they were dancing, Dallon would occasionally sneak a kiss or some other small thing that would drive Brendon crazy. If Dallon wanted Brendon to want him, he was successful. After about 10 minutes, Brendon was already trying to grind on Dallon. Dallon decided to keep teasing Brendon for a little, getting him so worked up he was ready to explode.  
       When Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand and started leading him to the bathroom, Brendon was still trying to grind on his leg, whimpering and quietly moaning. Dallon pushed open the bathroom door and much to his satisfaction, the bathroom was empty. He pushed Brendon against the wall and kissed Brendon. Their kiss was needy and hungry, like as if they haven’t touched each other for years. Brendon tasted like alcohol, and Dallon loved it. Brendon was still whimpering and moaning, but he was even louder now.  
       Once Brendon’s shirt was off, Dallon began kissing and biting the younger man’s neck and collarbones, leaving light bite marks all over Brendon. As Dallon started to pull Brendon’s jeans off of him, he brushed against Brendon’s hardened cock, causing Brendon to moan even louder. Dallon stood up and started pulling off his tie, then shoved it in Brendon’s slightly agape mouth. Brendon was still noisy, but he was quieter. Dallon returned to working on his jeans.  
When the jeans were off of Brendon, Dallon shoved him into a stall. The older man turned Brendon so that his chest was pressed into the wall, and his back was arched, pushing his ass out. Dallon reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube he brought with them. Dallon quickly tugged Brendon’s boxers down. He applied lube to one finger and slowly began to tease Brendon’s hole.  
       Brendon’s muffled moans filled the echoey bathroom stall. Dallon pushed one finger in and began to lightly bite the back of Brendon’s shoulder and neck. Brendon was whimpering and moaning something that vaguely sounded like, “Dallon, please,” and he pushed back on Dallon’s finger, wanting to feel fuller. Dallon worked in a second finger, causing Brendon to close his eyes and moan even more. After stretching him for a little, Dallon removed his fingers.  
Dallon pulled off his own jeans and underwear then applied some lube to his cock. He lined up with Brendon’s hole and slowly pushed in, he could feel the muscles contract around his shaft, Dallon bit his lip to keep from moaning out. “Fuck, you look so good pressed up against a wall, Bren.” Dallon began to thrust, slowly at first, allowing Brendon to get used to his cock.  
       “It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve been able to fuck you. I’ve missed this so much.” Dallon harshly whispered. Brendon could feel Dallon’s breath on his neck. Brendon was a mess, he was moaning the best he could through the tie.  
       Dallon began to pick up the pace at which he thrust after he found Brendon’s prostate. Each time he thrust into it, Brendon rewarded him with a moan that sounded like it could be Dallon’s name. Dallon dragged his fingernails down Brendon’s back and watched as the younger man squirmed.  
Brendon could feel the precum on his cock, and tried to reach down and start jacking off. Dallon pulled Brendon’s hand up and held it against the wall, keeping him from touching himself.  
       “Not yet, we’ve just gotten started. Enjoy this.” Dallon said while nibbling on Brendon’s earlobe. Brendon whimpered in response. He was enjoying this, he didn’t know what felt the best, having Dallon fuck him, or having Dallon mark him.  
       “Is my little slut enjoying be fucked in a bathroom, where anyone could open the door and hear you?” Dallon’s voice was a little hoarse when he whispered in Brendon’s ear. Brendon nodded and moaned into the tie in response. Dallon smirked, he loved how dirty Brendon could be.  
Brendon began pushing back when Dallon would thrust, it was driving Dallon mad. He could feel himself getting close. His thrusts were getting more frantic. He reached around and pulled the tie out of Brendon’s mouth and started to jack him off.  
       “Do you want to cum? You have to beg.” Dallon roughly ordered in a deep, hoarse voice.  
       “Please let me cum, Dal. Fuck, you feel so good. I want you to make me cum. Please let your dirty slut cum.” Brendon whimpered and moaned. He was so close. HIs breathing was quick and shallow, his eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. Dallon thought he always looked so hot like this.  
       “Cum for me,” Dallon whispered, his voice dripping with lust.  
       Brendon threw his head back and called out, “Fuck, Dallon! Fuck!” His cum coated the bathroom wall and was dripping down to the floor. Dallon came a few seconds after Brendon. Dallon was always a lot quieter than Brendon, only a few moans escaped his lips as he came. Dallon stayed in Brendon until they both caught their breath.  
       Dallon pulled out and started trying to clean the cum off of Brendon and the wall the best he could. “So, what did you think of that?” Dallon asked, interested to see if this lived up to the younger man’s expectations.  
       Brendon started blushing again, “I really liked it, I’m happy no one heard me and came to investigate.” Dallon picked up the wet tie from the ground.  
       “I think we can thank this,” Dallon laughed and tossed the tie in the trash, it was soaked in saliva. They both slipped their clothes on and tried to go back into the club without people noticing they were both messes. Their hair was matted to their foreheads, Dallon’s bottom lip was red from biting on it, and Brendon was walking a little funny. He secretly wished Dallon would do something like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to requests! Feel free to message me @helpiliketoomanythings on tumblr!


End file.
